


It makes me ill

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: Set in 2000-Lance comes out to his bandmates. How will Justin react?-





	It makes me ill

"Guys, I asked you to come here because I gotta tell you something..." Lance said, in a serious tone of voice.  
His bandmates were all sitting in front of him, looking slightly annoyed but, most of all, surprised and confused. In fact, they had no clue about what Lance had to tell them... Judging by the way he was talking, it seemed like kind of a big deal.

"You know...I've been seeing someone lately!" Lance continued, blushing a little.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You told us all to come here....for that!" Chris replied, almost yelling.

"Exactly, I don't see the problem, it's not like you've never dated a girl before!" Joey added.

"Guys, shut up and let me finish! What I wanted to tell you is that the person I'm seeing is...well...a boy!" Lance said, sighing and blushing even more.

~~~~  
The guys were shocked. Justin almost spat the beer he was drinking, JC and Chris looked at each other in disbelief and Joey was staring at Lance with his mouth wide opened.

"So...what do y'all think? Do you guys hate me now?" Lance asked, not really understanding what his friends' reactions meant.

"Lance, don't even say that! You are our best friend and we love you no matter what! We're just surprised, that's all!" Joey said.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting that, but whatever makes you happy makes us happy as well!" JC added, smiling.

"Thank you for the support, guys! By the way, I've been dating that guy for almost 5 months, but I couldn't find the courage to tell you until now! I'm sorry for not telling you straight away..." Lance said, feeling more relieved.

"Don't worry, we forgive you! Just for this time, though!" Chris replied, as they all stood up and started hugging him.  
All of them except for Justin, who got up and left the room without saying a word.

~~~~  
A MONTH LATER 

Lance was sitting in his dressing room after a show, slowly sipping a beer, when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" Lance yelled.

Justin didn't wait for a reply; he just opened the door and broke into Lance's dressing room.

"I didn't let you in!" Lance said as soon as he saw him.

"I don't give a shit, we need to talk!" Justin replied, staring at him with a serious look on his face.

Lance sighed. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Jesus Christ, Lance! Why do you have to be like that! I only wanted to know if you're okay or not, you don't need to treat me like crap!" Justin said, starting to feel a little irritated.

"Oh, I treat you like crap? You're the one who left the room looking mad as hell after I came out! Since then, we barely even talked to each other, and now, all of a sudden, you wanna know how I'm doing? Well, you know what? I feel, like shit right now, thanks for asking!" Lance said, opening another beer can. 

Justin took a deep breath. "Lance...I know you feel like shit! I noticed that you were feeling down lately and since, unlike you, I care about you, I wanted to help you feel better! I came here for that, but since you don't want me here, I'm gonna leave!" He yelled, angrily. 

If Lance was feeling bad, now he felt even worse. Justin was suffering, and it was all because of him. 

"Justin...I don't know what to say...I really don't deserve someone like you in my life! I'm such an asshole!" Lance said, on the verge of tears. 

"You know what? It's true, you can be a real asshole sometimes! But when you're not, you're the greatest human being on this fucking planet! That's why I care about you so much, and that's why I walked out of the room that day! Not because you were gay, but because you were dating another guy, and the fact that I couldn't be yours frustrated the hell out of me! Lance...I love you so much! I always have and I always will, and knowing that I can't be with you sucks!" Justin said, while Lance stared at him with a shocked face. 

"Justin...the guy I was dating and I broke up a couple of days ago, that's why I'm sitting here, drinking beer by myself like an old depressed man! But it's not because of him...You know, I loved that guy, but he was nothing compared to you! Nobody is better than you, Justin! You are the best, and I love you too, I just never told you cause I thought you were straight!" Lance said l, as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Justin didn't say anything. He wiped off Lance's tears with his thumb, than he kissed him, letting free of all the feelings he had inside. 

"I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier!" Lance said after a while. 

"I wasn't better myself!" Justin replied, smiling at Lance and kissing him again. 

"What will the others think about us?" Lance asked, suddenly feeling a little worried. 

"Don't worry Lance! They're fine with you being gay, so they'll be fine with us being a couple as well!" Justin replied. 

Feeling reassured, Lance smiled and kissing Justin once again, feeling happier than ever.


End file.
